


Phil Coulson's Silver Tongue (Suck It Loki)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Clint Barton needs to stop playing with his, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Felching, Genderswap, Phil Coulson has a magical tongue, Referring to men who are currently women with male pronouns, Steve Rogers needs to accept his new tits, The Avengers have filthy mouths, Those crazy Asgardians, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have been turned into women by the Asgardian villian of the week. When Tony gets frustrated with an inability to orgasm, Pepper and Natasha let him, and the rest of the Avengers, in on S.H.I.E.L.D's best kept secret. Phil Coulson is going to have lockjaw before this month is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“I cannot orgasm!”

Steve Rogers inhaled hard at the loud complaint, mindless of the bite he’d just taken from his omelet, choking as it immediately lodged itself in his windpipe. He brought a hand to his chest, before immediately ripping it away upon feeling the mounds that were most certainly not there a week ago. He flushed and flailed his hands while Tony Stark, the reason for his untimely death, leaned against the kitchen counter nonchalantly and watched his suffering. A warm palm landed between his shoulder blades and rubbed in tight circles, a low voice murmuring for him to relax and swallow. He complied and felt the food slip down his throat finally, allowing sweet fresh air in. 

Steve glanced to his side to thank his savior and blinked as he came face to- well, chest? Mammary glands? God this was awful. –whatever they were that stretched the worn Culver University hoodie Bruce often wandered around the house in. Ripping his eyes away he muttered his thanks, nailing Tony with a glare.

“What the hell, Stark?”

Tony shrugged, completely unrepentant, taking another swig of his coffee and looking over as the elevator dinged and opened to reveal Pepper scrolling through her phone. He brightened and waved a hand, bouncing in a way that made…well, it made _everything else_ bounce too. Especially given that Tony had rejected the bras Pepper had picked out for them all and wore only a loose thermal instead.

“Pepper! Pepper, thank god, you have to help me. I can’t orgasm. And believe me, I’ve tried and tried and tried and nothing. I’m dying here, Pep. Let me in on the divine secrets of your masturbatory sisterhood, please.”

Pepper glanced up from her phone, face showing the same mixture of amused, annoyed, and exasperated it usually did when dealing with Tony’s shenanigans. She strode over to the island where they all sat, pushing Clint’s feet off the spare stool he’d propped them on and sitting down, accepting the slice of orange he handed her in response.

“Thank you Clint. Tony, why in the world is it a problem?”

“ ** _Because_**. Thor said this stupid spell wouldn’t wear off for a whole month, and I can’t go a whole month without an orgasm, Pepper, I’ll die. I think you should be incredibly proud of me for going a week, now please, help me!”

She popped the slice in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully as Steve put his head down and tried to ignore the flushing in his cheeks. Thor had promised the spell the Asgardian sorceress had hit them with, with a promise to make them “know the pain of being considered the weaker sex”, would only last one full moon cycle and that they would be changed back with no issues on the night of the next new moon. In the meantime, the Avengers had turned over any crisis response to the Fantastic Four and Professor Xavier’s kids. Fury had said he didn’t give a damn whether the public saw them as women or not, but Hill had argued about the PR backlash when the Avengers were just now getting the majority public acceptance.

“Why didn’t you just ask Natasha?” Pepper questioned, with a hand wave to the woman who sat on the far counter, an e-reader in one hand and a half eaten apple in the other. 

She brought her head up at her name and looked at Tony, arching a brow as if to second Pepper’s query.

“Because whenever I talk to her, I pee a little.” Tony answered matter-of-factly, and the corners of Natasha’s lips curled in response.

“Have you tried all the different tactics? Studies show that a majority of women can’t get off by penetration alone, they need clitoral stimulus, but there is a small percentage that says clitoral stimulation is too much and actually ruins the chance of orgasm. And there are other options as well.” Bruce spoke up from where he’d retaken his seat next to Steve, the steam from his tea curling up in front of his face as he looked to Tony.

The billionaire nodded and, putting his coffee cup down on the counter, began to tick off deeds on his fingers.

“Yup. Tried clitoral, penetrative, actually had sex which, wow, not as fun for you guys, Jesus. Oral and fingering didn’t do all that much either, and neither did g-spot or anal stimulation. Believe me, I’ve tried pretty much everything and I’ve come to the conclusion it’s just impossible to orgasm as a woman.” 

Steve flushed deeper and deeper at the list and tried to shovel his food into his mouth as quickly as manners allowed. Granted, he wasn’t the virgin everyone thought he was, and his time with the Commando’s had introduced him to a whole new slew of vulgarity, as had Howard Stark. Whether Tony knew it or not, for all his money and community standing his dad had had a filthy mouth, at least when he was younger. Still, he was stuck in some of his old habits, and discussing this in front of ladies, even if they were ladies Steve was completely sure could kick his butt six ways to Sunday if they wanted, went against everything he’d been taught.

He had luckily taken a moment to swallow and breathe; avoiding what would have been another inevitable choking fit over Natasha’s next words.

“Ask Coulson.”

Pepper brightened and raised a finger in a “a-hah!” gesture.

“That’s right! Phil would be able to help, definitely. And I actually think he’s on desk duty since the Avengers are benched, right?”

Clint and Natasha nodded in tandem while Tony fumbled for words. Though the situation wasn’t ideal, Steve relished in seeing the chatterbox at a loss, even if it was only for a   
moment.

“Wait, wait, time out,” Tony sputtered, holding up his hands in the ‘T’ position. “Coulson. Like Agent Agent Coulson? Cap fanboy, big spear of death, Fury is a lying liar from Liesville, **that** Coulson?!”

Instead of responding, Natasha eyed Pepper with a curious look before speaking up.

“That day he dropped by for ‘lunch’ after you’d been made CEO?”

Pepper grinned, and while Natasha didn’t do anything as silly as actually make the air quotes around the words, they were plainly obvious.

“Yeah, and left with as much food as he’d come in with? I honestly think it was the best congratulations I got on the promotion.”

Her eyes drifted, hazing slightly as she lost herself in the memory. Tony’s wild flail and quick talking made her snap back into reality fairly quickly, though.

“Sorry, ‘scuse me for breaking up the trip down memory lane, but Coulson? How the hell is he going to- I don’t even… Bruce! You’ve studied biology, explain.”

The man simply shrugged and Tony looked like he was going to blow a gasket until Clint looked up from his crossword, speaking around the orange slice in his mouth.

“Coulson gives fantastic head.”

Oh, hello airway obstruction. It seems like so long since we last saw each other.

Steve was glad to see, however, that he was not the only one affected by the archer’s easy words. Pepper flushed slightly, Tony was gaping at the man, and even Bruce had a gobsmacked expression on his face.

“How would **you** know, Barton?”

Clint turned his gaze to Natasha at the challenge and grinned easily, shooting her a wink.

“Hostel walls are not thick. And _someone_ is a screamer.”

Natasha merely shrugged, and Pepper’s quietly muttered, “ _everyone_ screams for Phil” almost had Steve giving up on the idea of breathing ever again.

“Well then, if you will all excuse me,” Tony fished a set of keys out of the big bowl in the middle of the island where they were all kept (and really, Steve thought, it was irresponsible of Tony to leave them all tangled up like that) and striding towards the elevator.

“I’m off to see a man about an orgasm.”

Breakfast was overrated anyways, Steve decided, pushing his plate away and standing, resolutely ignoring the slick feeling that had pooled between his thighs at the conversation.

Agent Coulson was a friend, a colleague, and a fan. And that was all he would ever be, despite the curiosity that made urged him to stay while Pepper and Natasha started discussing his talents, Clint seemingly ignoring them both, studiously filling in his crossword and only pausing to hand Pepper orange slices every so often.

Though Steve couldn’t help but wonder about the mild-mannered man who always seemed so in control. 

By the looks on the faces of his teammates, and the shine in Clint’s eyes, neither could they.


	2. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark does what he wants, and Phil Coulson is not a prostitute. (But he will take advantage of the options he's given.)

If anyone were to ask Phil Coulson about his relationship with Tony Stark, he would equate it to a Corgi who consistently runs in between a Great Dane’s legs. Sometimes it trips the other dog, sometimes it gets stepped on. Their constant one-upmanship had been the bane of Pepper and Director Fury’s existence since he’d been assigned to speak to him when Iron Man came to light, and while Phil didn’t actively try to seek out the billionaire, he never avoided him either.

Now he wishes he had.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Tony, no less stubborn or impactful as a woman, smiled impishly at him from across the mess hall table.

“I asked if it was possible to reserve your face for this afternoon. Well, not all of your face, just part of it. Your mouth, to stop beating around the bush, which if you were in my head would be tons more hilarious, I want to reserve your mouth for the afternoon.”

Phil calmly put down his sandwich and took a sip of water, steadily ignoring the looks he was getting from other agents that milled around. Tony Stark in the S.H.I.E.L.D mess hall was strange enough, Tony Stark with breasts that he obviously wanted to show off, hence the way he had them propped on the arms he’d stacked on the table, was simply impossible to miss.

“I shudder to ask, but why would you like to reserve my mouth?”

“I hear, from very reputable sources, you’re quite the cunning linguist. And since this body is apparently broken in the ways of orgasms, I figured who better to ask than the expert for a helping hand. Or tongue, as it were.”

It took Phil’s entire Ranger training to swallow the mouthful of water instead of soaking it through the front of Tony’s shirt.

“And who, may I ask, are these reputable sources?”

Tony gasped dramatically, leaning even closer and Phil resolutely kept his eyes locked on the billionaire’s face. It would figure that in trying to teach him a ‘lesson’ the sorceress had given possibly the worlds more famous playboy what appeared to be DD’s.

“Why Agent Agent, have you had that many that you’ve forgotten? Which, if that is true, I’m taking you out to dinner in celebration. I would say for seafood but I’ve hit my limit of crappy puns for the day.”

Phil stood and picked up his tray, not acknowledging the man in the slightest as he trailed after him to the trash cans and finally out into the hall. He continued to ignore him as he walked towards his office, even pulling out his phone to scroll through his emails whilst they were in the elevator. The constant stream of whines at his back, begging Coulson to give it a shot, that it wasn’t fair Pepper got it and not Tony, that he’d give Coulson a car, plane, beach house in Malibu if he did it.

He made a mental note to make Stark pay up on the car offer. Driving S.H.I.E.L.D issue cars wasn’t particularly a good way to relax on his rare time off, as he’d usually see a file or note he’d left for himself that would send him back to work early.

Of course he was going to do it, but it was fun to see Tony Stark, of all people, whining and tagging along after him like a puppy. Phil loved going down on women, loved the ways their bodies arched, the way they rolled their hips to meet his tongue, the way their slick felt against his lips. If given the option he’d do it more often than he’d have sex. But his work schedule and all the secrecy it required meant that no matter how good he was, he couldn’t hang onto a relationship.

It was also incredibly nice to be pursued for once, instead of having to be the one to bring it up. The only other time he had been it had been with Natasha, a simple conversation about how she’d never been able to reach orgasm with any of her partners, most of whom she slept with for a job, ending with her gripping his hair and dragging his head down between her legs.

He opened his office door, ushering Tony in amidst the man’s whines that Coulson could just say no, he didn’t need a lecture, and closing it firmly behind them. He ignored the way Tony threw himself into the chair in front of his desk, crossing behind it and hitting the button underneath that killed the audio and video to the room before beginning to clear files away, tucking them into drawers and setting them aside until the whole desk, save for the small part taken up by the computer, was bare.

“Alright,” he said, interrupting Tony’s monologue about how he really didn’t see how it was that big of a deal, and that if Phil was going to lecture him could he keep it a secret so he didn’t have to attend another sexual harassment seminar because the last time they threw him out for hitting on the presenter.

“Alright what?”

Phil patted the desk and looked over at where Tony sat, back straight, leaning forward slightly, hands griping the edges of the chair between his spread legs, completely oblivious to the fact he had on a skirt.

Or probably not, considering who it was.

“I have a meeting in twenty minutes, so hop up here Stark. I don’t have time to waste.”

“Wait, you’re-You’re serious aren’t you?”

Phil leveled a bemused stare at the man who looked like he’d just been told Christmas was coming early, and bringing strippers.

That was all it took for Stark to scramble out of the chair, actually opting to climb over the desk instead of just walk around, and finally settle in front of Phil, legs spread around him. Tony was almost bouncing with excitement and Phil shook his head, reaching down to throw the genius’ legs over his shoulders and push the skirt up.

He leaned in to lick over the pink satin fabric that was already damp, arching a brow at the slide that told him Stark had either waxed or shaved himself bare. Tony wriggled in his grasp, heels digging into his shoulders and Phil worked his jaw for a moment, knowing this was going to be something he’d have to go at hard and fast.

That was part of the reason he was so good, an old girlfriend had claimed as she lay panting on his bed. He instinctively knew the best way to go for it that meant every girl could get off, unlike other guys who developed one technique and stuck to it.

He reached up with one hand and hooked two fingers under the fabric, grinning at the wetness that brushed his knuckles, pulling them to the side. Phil leaned in and licked once, one slow stripe from cunt to clit just to base how reactive Tony was going to be.

And reactive he was.

Hands immediately fisted in Phil’s hair, and breathy ‘fuck!’ got whispered into the silence as Tony’s body arched hard.

That right there let him know Tony was going to make a lot of noise and he was glad that his office was on its own at the end of a hallway not many people went down. The Director had joked when he assigned it to him that he’d done it so Coulson could get laid in private, since he was here more than he was at home.

Bet’cha Nick hadn’t actually counted on it being true.

Phil dove into the task, licking broad stripes over the entire length, circling his tongue around the clit, sucking and nipping where he could as Tony thrashed against him. He had just started spelling his name and rank over Tony’s clit with a precise tongue when the floodgates opened on the billionaire’s mouth.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, yeah. God, Agent, you’re the fucking master at this. Sweet lord, fuck, yeah just like that. Ah, what’re you- Oh my god, you’re fucking spelling your name. Shit, that’s hot. Come on, come on, fucking suck my clit.”

Phil acquiesced to the demand, sucking hard and flicking his tongue as he did, reaching up to slide two fingers inside Tony and hook them, searching for the slightly rough spot that would make him go wild. Once he found it he pressed hard, pushing hard then letting up before repeating, as opposed to rubbing his fingers over it like many did.

“Ah, holy hell, goddamnit, I think I’m gonna cum. Yeah, fuck, oh god, fuck that’s my g-spot isn’t it? Fuuuck, yeah, finger fuck me. You’re gonna make me cum, Phil, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming!”

Phil kept up the steady pressure and movement as Tony bucked and screamed, thighs spasming over his shoulders and his cunt clenching down sweetly against Phil’s fingers. Tony kept riding his face and Phil was content to let him, sweeping his tongue lower to lap at the sweet slick that spilled out of him, cleaning it from his cunt and Phil’s own fingers while he moaned and panted above him.

“Enough, enough, Jesus,” Tony unclenched his hands from Phil’s hair and shoved at his shoulders. He easily moved back, pulling his fingers away gently and letting the underwear fall back into place. Phil moved the thighs off his shoulders and swept his tongue over his lips as he looked at the girl still panting on his desk, the shine of the arc reactor bouncing up and down with the heaving inhales and exhales.

Tony’s eyes narrowed before he leaned forward and kissed Phil hard, one hand catching onto his tie and keeping him in place. His tongue brushed Phil’s lips and he easily opened for the man, tangling their tongues together slickly.

It wasn’t unusual for a girl to want to kiss him afterwards; they usually had a sort of curiosity of what they tasted like. One girl in particular he’d met while stationed overseas had loved to lick inside his mouth while she rode him, murmuring about how hot it was to taste herself on his tongue.

He let Tony taste his fill before pulling back and smoothing out his clothes and hair, running quick hands over himself as he looked at the clock and then back at Tony.

“My meeting is in fifteen minutes, Stark. Are you quite satisfied now?”

Tony’s head whipped around to the wall and his mouth fell open in astonishment.

“Five minutes?! I tried for days to make myself cum and you do it in five minutes?! What the hell Coulson. What. The. Hell.”

He shrugged and, pulling out a drawer, began to extract the files the Director had asked him to bring with him to the meeting. Phil had just slid it shut when a hand grasped his tie again and pulled him close, the grin stretching across the genius' face completely predatory.

“What’s your best time on seconds?”

Phil glanced at the clock once again before turning back to Tony and slipping the man’s thighs onto his shoulders once again.

Twelve minutes. He’d done more with less before. Maybe he could convince Stark to get him a couple new suits too.


	3. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner is nervous, but that won't stop his pursuit of science! Also known as; Tony's a good pal, Bruce is wild in the sack, and there isn't enough soap in the world to clean Phil Coulson's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, Bruce Banner is super hard to write :( Newfound respect for people who write him flawlessly. Also, Tony was definitely not supposed to be in this one as much as he was, but he is a good pal and it fit so I let him stay. WARNING: Contains felching, or in layman's terms, licking one's own cum out of someone. Fairly easy to skip over if it squicks you, not too long of a part. Hope you enjoy!

“I am telling you Bruce, twice in 15 minutes. The man is a god. I’m buying him a year’s worth of Dolce and a car. I offered him a jet but he said it would be too conspicuous. You’ve gotta give him a try.”

Bruce had been doing a fairly good job of ignoring Tony as the man sat on the lab table next to him, swinging his feet and regaling him with tales of Agent Coulson and his magic tongue, but the last sentence tore him from his calculations and he looked up at the other scientist.

“Beg pardon?”

“You’ve got to give him a try. Seriously, I didn’t even have to do much and he was totally willing to help a girl out. He didn’t get a boner though, which was super weird, but screw it. I got mine, and it’s not like we had time to make sweet, sweet love on his desk anyways.”

Bruce shook his head and saved his work before shoving it upwards, the calculations vanishing and the table becoming clear once again. He swung on his stool towards Tony and arched a brow at the man. Well…woman. He’d not used feminine pronouns yet, he wasn’t planning on starting anytime soon, but it was weird to refer to the person sitting on his table in a tight tank top and hot pants as a man.

“You want me to ask Agent Coulson to go down on me?”

Tony nodded eagerly, a grin stretching across his face.

“And you don’t think that’ll cause, oh I don’t know, an unsafe jump in heartrate?”

“No!” Tony leapt off the table and waved his hands in the air before settling them on his hips.

“That’s the best part! Coulson is super adaptable. Like the first time he all but buried his face in there and went after it like a choco-addict in Wonkaland, but then the second time  
I was super sensitive and he was slower and gentler. I’m sure he could figure out what could work for you. Plus, it’s different for women than men; it’s more like a slow build to orgasm, instead of the firecracker we have.”

Bruce shrugged, reaching a hand up to tug his glasses off, avoiding answering for the moment. He was trying to pretend like the change hadn’t affected him, but after living like a monk since the Other Guy had showed up he was uncomfortable even showering, let alone attempting what Tony was suggesting.

“C’mon,” Tony wheedled. “Don’t make me feel like the only pervert here.”

“Ah, so you’re not doing this out of the goodness of your heart.”

“No, not entirely. But Bruce, you have to do it for science.”

Bruce quirked a brow at the genius who was pacing in front of him.

“Science?”

“Yes! Seeing if an orgasm really could trigger an appearance from the Other Guy. You’ve never tried right?”

Bruce shook his head mutely. Of course he hadn’t tried; the idea of the Other Guy coming out just as he was orgasming was not a something he ever wanted to think about. The Other Guy’s presence was controlled by his heart rate, the adrenal glands that went into overdrive during sex would trigger him faster than someone dumping coffee in his lap.  
Though…the idea was tempting. 

But the Other Guy wasn’t the only problem here.

“Tony, you realize he and I have said maybe 100 words to one another, most of which were me giving him a second opinion when he was in the hospital recovering from being stabbed through the chest. It would be a little awkward for me to walk up to him and ask him for head.”

“Not necessarily, Doctor Banner. Agent Romanoff told me you were meticulous about going over every action the doctors took to ensure no mistakes were being made with my care. I do owe you for that, so it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch to ask for a favor in return.”

Phil Coulson, Bruce realized as he spun slowly to face the man who was now standing behind him in the lab, had a way of sneaking up on someone and yet not startling them when he announced himself.

He stood a few feet away, hands relaxed at his sides, and evenly met Bruce’s eyes. Coulson was one of the only few who did, and Bruce figured he was either very brave or very stupid.

“I…still don’t think it’s a great idea.”

Phil shrugged easily, shooting Tony a look out of the side of his eyes.

“It’s not something that’s mandatory. Tony called and said you were curious and I do owe you so I came. But if it’s not something that interests you I can leave. You control this situation entirely.”

Control.

Bruce chuckled at the word, though the idea was very tempting.

Control was no longer a part of his life. He had tenuous control over the Other Guy, and even then he was constantly worried. He only barely controlled his own anger and rage, leaving a thrumming edge of red running just below the skin. But…perhaps…in this situation, if the right variables were added, it could be possible to experience it again.

“Alright.”

His sudden word brought both Phil and Tony’s heads around from where the genius had crossed to speak with the man, leaning into his personal space with a saucy grin.

“Alright?” Tony parroted, turning to face him completely.

Bruce nodded and held up a finger.

“But I have some requests, if that’s alright?”

Phil nodded and crossed to hook his foot around the other rolling chair, sitting down once he’d pulled it close enough. Tony moved as well, leaning his hip against Coulson’s shoulder and ignoring the half-hearted glare the man shot him.

“Like I said, Doctor Banner, it’s all up to you. Whatever you need to make this enjoyable.”

“Right. Well, first off, I need to be tied down-“

“Kinky! I like it!” Tony broke in and Phil calmly rose a hand, cracking it down on Tony’s ass, ignoring the man’s yelp and subsequent whimpers as he gestured for Bruce to continue.

“And the restraints need to be able to hold down the Other Guy. If I tell you to go, you go, no questions asked. Just haul ass and get away as fast as you can.”

Phil nodded, his face showing no emotions, like Bruce was giving him a mission debrief, not setting the terms for their sexual encounter.

“And,” Bruce bit his lip nervously but trudged on anyways. “I want you there Tony.”

Tony straightened from where he had been bent over; rubbing the spot Coulson’s hand had come down on and nodded seriously, all joking gone from his face.

“You need me there, I’m there Bruce. No questions asked.”

He bit his lip and sighed before speaking up once more.

“Alright. Give us until tomorrow to create some restraints. Come back at eight? Does that work?”

Phil nodded and stood, bidding them goodbye before disappearing into the elevator. Bruce looked back at an ominous creaking to see Tony had thrown himself onto the stool  
Phil had evacuated and was grinning widely at him.

He looked away and raised his hands to his temples, massaging in an attempt to tamp down the migraine he could feel starting.

He regretted this decision already.  
*******************  
Phil Coulson strode from the elevator that lead to Bruce and Tony’s shared lab space at exactly 8 on the dot the next day and blinked at the scene.

All the table and equipment had been moved out of the way, leaving a massive space that was bare save for a plush looking rug and two chains bolted into the ground, open manacles lined with soft looking material capping them both.

He took a few steps forward and heard a soft “oh!” from the side, turning his head to see Doctor Banner standing there, hair dripping onto the faded hoodie he’d seen the man wore many times before. The Doctor had a surprised expression on his face and Phil smiled at him gently, turning towards him and making sure to keep his body open, his posture nonthreatening.

“You seem surprised Doctor Banner. Did you not think I’d show up?”

“Well…honestly, no. This isn’t exactly a normal situation and it’s not like you’re doing this because you want to so…”

The Doctor trailed off, biting down on his lower lip and running an agitated hand through his hair, the wet curls quickly flopping back into place.

Phil crossed the short distance between them, holding out a hand and reeling him closer when Bruce slid his own into it. He was taking a risk with this next step, but if he hadn’t taken risks and trusted his gut on the outcome, he wouldn’t have been able to recruit two of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D had. He lowered his head slightly, the shorter man pulling straight at the action, so Phil’s next words were whispered directly into his ear.

“Oh, but I do want to. I’d like nothing more than to see you come on my tongue, Doctor.”

Bruce shuddered hard, a full body shake that started at his shoulders and traveled down to his bare feet.

“Hey, are we starting already? Not cool guys.”

Bruce’s head snapped up and while Phil was relieved to see there wasn’t any trace of green in his eyes, the hunger there made him ache. He’d read the man’s file; constantly on the run, not making friendships, never having relationships, he must be touch starved. It would explain his friendship with Tony who was crossing the room, shaking a finger at them like they were misbehaving children.

“Yes.” Bruce bit out suddenly, pulling his hand away and crossing to the rug, kicking his underwear off and yanking the hoodie up over his head. He’d left his glasses somewhere and Phil wasn’t sure if he needed them or not, though he supposed sight really wasn’t the sense they were aiming to titillate.

“Tony, come here. I need you to sit at the head of this rug, facing the end. It doesn’t matter how you sit, just make sure you’re comfortable and facing me. Phil, lay down on your back. Doesn’t really matter where just preferably more towards the top than the bottom.”

Bruce was all business and the tone brought a smile to Phil’s face. This was his favorite part, watching someone who had been shy and reserved suddenly empowered and demanding. He and Tony moved in sync as Bruce stood to one side, fastening the manacle onto his wrist and tugging on the chain, as if to make sure it was steady. Phil lay down on his back, shoulders even with where the chains bolted into the floor, tilting his head back to watch Tony settle himself cross-legged at the top of the rug. Bruce stepped over him, a foot on either side of his shoulders, so that Tony could reach up to fasten the opposing wrist to the floor. 

Phil glanced up and smiled gently, a small quirk of either corner of his lips. Bruce, while he hadn’t gone completely bare like Tony had, had stripped everything but a very neat triangle of hair above his clit. 

Almost like an arrow, Phil mused to himself.

Tony settled back down and grinned at him, his glee apparent even upside down.

“Are you ready, Phil?”

He nodded up at Bruce, who started to bend his knees and stopped with Tony’s sudden exclamation into the silence.

“Woah, wait, wait. Brucie, are you gonna ride his face?”

Phil rolled his eyes and raised an arm up to motion for Bruce to continue. The Doctor’s knees touched the rug over his shoulders, legs bending out in a way that made Phil rethink his hard stance on rejecting Natasha’s offers of doing yoga together. Before he lowered himself completely, Bruce looked down at him, his eyes asking the question his mouth wouldn’t form, giving Phil an out.

He shook his head and opened his mouth slightly, sticking his tongue out partially. It was crude, but it worked, Bruce let himself settle, thighs bracketing his ears. Phil’s whole world was suddenly focused on one thing, and he extended his tongue slowly, once again making his lick from cunt to clit to gauge.

Bruce’s reaction was more dramatic than Tony’s. The scientist gasped and his hands settled in Phil’s hair, hips bucking down before raising up once again, out of Phil’s reach. He looked up to see Bruce bent over, his eyes boring into Phil’s, still a dark brown, darker now in lust. 

Bruce nodded slightly and Phil took it as permission to continue, stroking his tongue slowly over the outer edges before tapping it against his clit gently. A low moan filtered into the silence, punctuated by Tony’s rough inhale. Phil took a chance on his next move, stroking his tongue along the opening to Bruce’s body before thrusting it inside. He got a momentary taste as Bruce wailed before jerking up, rising up onto his knees. Phil tensed and looked up at the scientist who still had a hold of his hair. Bruce’s eyes were locked on his, still a dark brown but there was a desperate shine to them.

“I can’t…god, I can’t do this. I can’t focus, I can’t let go, I can’t-“

“Bruce.”

Tony’s firm tone brought Bruce out of his spiral and he raised his head to the billionaire who had rose up along with him and reached out to grip his shoulders. Phil rolled his  
eyes upwards to watch as Tony stroked soothing palms up and down Bruce’s arms, hushing him softly.

“I’ve got an idea, okay? A way for you to let go and still be safe. Do you trust me?”

Bruce nodded, as did Phil when Tony looked at him for confirmation. Tony climbed to his feet and braced his hands on his hips.

“Phil, what’s your opinion on having two women sitting on you?”

“If it’ll help Doctor Banner and you promise to behave, I don’t mind.”

Tony nodded and made a scotching motion with his hands, which Phil complied with, sliding out from below the Doctor and climbing to his feet. He strode around, slipping off his tie and tugging open a few buttons before lying down once again, watching as Tony instructed Bruce to climb to his feet and turn, the chains loose enough to allow him to once again straddle Phil’s face and not pull his arms over himself. They lay on the rug near Phil’s head as Bruce slowly slid his fingers through Phil’s hair once again, stroking over his skull in an almost apologetic way. 

Phil heard a brief “here we go” before a warm body settled over his hips, thighs pressed tight against the outsides of his as Tony leaned forward and braced himself on Phil’s chest, hooking his chin over Bruce’s shoulder. The weight wasn’t unpleasant, especially not when Tony ground down over his cock gently, shooting him a wink. He rolled his eyes and bucked his hips once, drawing a gasp from the genius and a laugh from Bruce.

“Alright, ready?”

At Bruce and Phil’s nods, Tony turned his head until his mouth was brushing Bruce’s ear and began to speak.

“How good does it feel, Doc, his breath on you? It’s fantastic isn’t it? Don’t you want just a little more?”

Bruce let out a low moan and nodded faintly, hips coming down almost immediately so that Phil could begin to gently lick over him once again. Tony stared down at him, eyes glinting under the halogen lights.

“Ah, yeah. That feels much better doesn’t it? He’s got the best tongue. I bet if you asked nicely, he’d let you ride it. You want that Bruce? Want him to flatten out his tongue and let you grind your clit against it?”

Phil complied before the doctor could even begin to move, flattening his tongue as requested and pressing it firmly against Bruce’s clit. The man hissed and moved his hips back and forth hesitantly, as if someone was still going to tell him to stop. Tony grinned and kept this up for a while, urging Bruce to let Phil lick more and more, faster and harder and deeper until Bruce was sobbing, eyes still a dark brown and peeled wide with desperation.

Tony opened his mouth once again to speak but was cut off by Bruce’s high tone; a pleading note Phil had never heard the Doctor use before wrapped around the words.

“Please, I’m…I’m really close. Can I…can you, Phil…fuck!”

He dropped his head down and panted heavily, as Phil slid his tongue in and out, fucking his cunt and loving the taste of the slick that re-coated it on every thrust in.

“You want to come, right Bruce? It feels amazing when you come, he just doesn’t stop. Not until you tell him to. You want that? Want him to make you come all over his face?”

Bruce sobbed an affirmative, hips writhing and bucking against his mouth as Phil kept it up, humming low in his throat.

“Then here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to relax and you’re going to let Phil suck your clit until you come, alright? You’re going to let him do that and you’re gonna ride his face and yank his hair and fucking ruin him because you’re in control and this is All. About. You.”

As Tony spoke, he locked eyes with Phil, watching carefully for any signs that he was crossing a line. Phil shook his head minutely, pulling back for a moment when Bruce still seemed hesitant. The motion brought another set of eyes down to his and he smiled up at Bruce’s half-scared expression.

“I said I wanted you to come on my tongue, Doctor. And I wasn’t exaggerating. Now, please, just fuck my face and let me swallow all that slick down.”

Bruce. Went. Wild.

He grabbed harder onto Phil’s hair and brought his pussy down to Phil’s flattened tongue, rolling his hips back and forth in a jerky motion; constant low moans tumbling from his throat. Phil could only lay back and let himself be fucked, distantly aware that Tony was absently grinding down against him. He shifted slightly, not breaking Bruce’s wild rhythm and compliantly fucking the doctor with his tongue when he gasped out the order, rubbing back against Tony in a deliberate way. Instantly Tony’s weight lifted up and frantic hands tore at his belt and pants, ripping them open and pulling out his cock which had hardened the moment Bruce had taken control and started riding him in earnest.

Wet slick heat surrounded him and he jerked when he realized Tony had slid him inside. Phil only had a scant moment to process this before Bruce demanded he flatten out his tongue again and Tony started a harsh bouncing rhythm. He complied, trying to make his tongue as flat as it would go for the scientist while at the same time keeping his hips still and letting Tony set the pace.

“Tony…Tony, talk. Let me hear your voice. It calms…oh hell, it calms the Hulk down.”

“ _Fuck_. Do you know what I’m doing right now Bruce? I’m riding his cock, fucking myself on it. I was completely wrong before about it not being fun for women. God, it’s perfect, so thick and hard, feels like a damn baseball bat inside me. I can’t get enough.”

Bruce whined low in his throat, hips moving faster as Phil squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave off the feeling growing quickly at the base of his spine from having two of the world’s most intelligent people using him.

“Tony, Tony, his face. I think he’s going to come. I think-“

The rest of Bruce’s sentence was drowned out by a scream as his whole body arched backwards, spine curving. Phil’s ex-girlfriend from college had prepared him for what happened next, and he flattened his tongue against the scientist, letting the slick that squirted from him stream over it and drip down his cheeks, getting it everywhere as Bruce moaned and rocked and thrust against him. He couldn’t help it, god he’d always had a soft spot for squirters, and he arched hard, coming inside Tony with a muffled yell.

The vibrations proved to be too much and Bruce threw himself off, tumbling over Phil’s head and turning over as Tony froze on his lap, his whole body a mass of sexual frustration. Phil could see Bruce looking at Tony, dazed and worried about his friend who had been so much of a help. He knew that what he did next was either going to be shot down or Tony was going to lose his mind.

Preferably the latter option.

He sat up quickly, shoving Tony backwards until he slipped out and Tony sprawled backwards on the floor, glaring up at him. Phil twisted himself until he was lying on his stomach between Tony’s thighs, still staring at his face as the billionaire’s face twisted from anger to astonishment.

“I want to make you cum, is that okay? Can I, Tony? Can I tongue fuck you and lick out everything I just filled you with until all I can taste is you again?”

Tony nodded quickly, a regular bobble-head as Bruce’s gasp from behind him reminded Phil he had an audience. Mindless, he lowered his head and thrust his tongue deep, not bothering with any sort of foreplay. Most men, he knew, were squicked by the idea of tasting their own cum, let alone swallowing it, but Phil’s mentality was that it was another bodily fluid, and he swallowed saliva all day, what was the difference? Tony arched against his mouth as he went to work, systematically pulling more and more of his cum out until all he could taste was Tony’s cunt. Just as he’d gotten the first real true taste of it, Tony’s scream rang through the air and he arched hard, spilling more slick onto Phil’s tongue. Once again, he kept lapping at the billionaire until Tony shoved him away gently.

“Jesus, Agent, that was…”

“Yeah. God, thank you, Phil.”

He waved away their thanks, putting himself away and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket as he stood to wipe off any remaining fluid from his cheeks. When he looked down again, Tony was propped up on his forearms and Bruce still sat curled on the rug, but both wore identical smug grins.

“What?”

“The Other Guy. He stayed quiet. That’s…you have no idea how amazing that is. I have to go; I need to get this data down while it’s still fresh. But thank you, thank you so much Phil.”

Bruce paused on his way out of the room, the manacles having unlocked sometime while Phil and Tony were busy, pausing to press a kiss to his cheek before rushing away.

Phil watched him go, amused at the way he was already murmuring to himself about variables and controls and repetition of the ‘experiment’. Turning his head, he found Tony still grinning at him, legs spread shamelessly.

“What.”

“You…have a filthy fucking mouth.”

Phil rolled his eyes and stooped to pick up his tie, looping it around his neck before giving Tony a wave goodbye and entering the elevator. He began to fix his clothing, straightening it as best he could in the reflective surface of the elevator doors when it shuddered to a stop and the doors slid smoothly open, revealing Captain Rogers. He took one look at Phil, hair mussed, lips red and swollen, clothing askew and tie halfway back on before flushing and stepping backwards.

“So that was the screaming. I see. I’ll just…catch the next one, Agent Coulson.”

And before Phil could even open his mouth to protest, to defend himself, to do anything the doors slid shut and the elevator continued its smooth path downwards.

Well, fuck.


	4. Clint Barton Has Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton has fantasies, fantasies that Phil Coulson is more than open to hearing. And Steve Rogers is blind to the fact that women can proposition men for sex just as much as men can proposition women. Even if those women were once men themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request, here is what I envision the boys look like as women :D  
> Bruce - http://www.asme.org/getmedia/b031b92f-f416-4c04-b854-ce6032a9182b/How_Women_Engineer_Safety-Safety_Engineering-hero.jpg.aspx?width=456  
> Tony - http://img03.taobaocdn.com/bao/uploaded/i3/101165721/T2p0uFXbVaXXXXXXXX_!!101165721.jpg  
> Steve- http://democratic-republicans.us/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/gorgeous-nordic-young-woman.jpg  
> Clint - http://www.visualphotos.com/photo/2x3518306/female_archer_close-up_MDF00041.jpg  
> I cheated on this last one :D Thor - http://img.gawkerassets.com/img/18b01jknlu32fjpg/medium.jpg

Phil Coulson liked his office. It was the perfect size, away from the flow of loud junior agents, and it was secluded enough he could avoid inane questions, as no one wanted to make the journey for something menial.

The only thing he did not like about it was the ventilation ducts. Though that dislike hadn’t been present when he’d first gotten the office. No, it had begun about a month after he recruited Clinton ‘Hawkeye’ Barton.

The bangs and clangs from the ceiling above him made Phil sigh as he signed off on one last report and hit the button under his desk to kill the audio/video feed once again. That button had been used more in this past week than in the year previous. But with Stark popping in at random times, and yet always when he was just finishing up something and had a moment of free time, flinging himself across Phil’s desk and spreading his legs invitingly, he’d gotten very familiar with the button’s position.

The fact that Hawkeye was making noise meant he wanted Phil to know he was there; usually the archer was silent, better to drop down and scare the shit out of junior agents. Phil didn’t stop him of course, if they couldn’t handle a pasty white Iowa boy dropping out of the ceilings they certainly didn’t deserve to go face to face with some of the more inventive threats S.H.I.E.L.D faced. Sure enough, the grate in his ceiling disappeared and Clint dropped from the hole.

Well…partially dropped.

He’d somehow rigged a thick bar with sturdy pieces of rope to attach to something in the ceiling and had dropped down sitting on it.

Clint Barton had made himself a swing.

Hawkeye was _swinging_ in his _office_.

“At what point, Agent Barton, did creating a make-shift swing and swinging from my ceiling seem like a good idea to you?”

Brown hair pulled back in a jaunty ponytail swung lightly back and forth as Clint kicked his feet back and forth merrily, smiling broadly at him in response.

And really, Phil thought, did their hair have to change as well? He’d known plenty of women with short hair and they looked just fine.

“Barton, stop swinging or I will tell Agent Romanoff who switched out her coffee with decaf last week.”

Clint stopped the movement and actually pouted at him from his vantage point.

“Jeez, Coulson, why do you always have to be such a ball-breaker?”

“It’s in the clearance level; Level 7 gets you into all vaults and bunkers and gives you the right to threaten Special Agents. What are you doing here?”

“I over-heard that _someone_ in this room is very good with their mouth. Well, it’s not so much that I over-heard as it was blatantly told to me. Hell, I think Stark’s considering buying a billboard to let the city know. Someone has a man crush, sir.”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes tracking Hawkeye as the man spun and flipped around the bar, ending up upside down with the bar behind his knees, hair brushing the ground. 

“Yes, I’m aware Mr. Stark has developed an unusual fascination with me, Agent Barton. Was that all you came here for?”

“Well, no. I also came in here to ask if you’d tongue my cunt until I screamed, sir.”

Phil dropped his hand and looked at the man who was currently situating himself back to rights on the bar, crossing his legs primly once he’d gotten himself upright. The forwardness really shouldn’t have been a surprise; this was the same man who’d once gotten his head slapped by Cap for wolf-whistling at Pepper when she walked past.

Phil checked his watch and glanced at his screen to make sure he didn’t have anything pressing to attend to for a while. He was meeting with Captain Rogers to discuss how the team could better function as a unit in forty five minutes, but that was more than enough time to get Barton off and still straighten himself back out before he had to go.

“Certainly, Agent, I’d be glad to.”

Clint grinned and uncrossed his legs, motioning Phil forward with his feet. Phil stretched his jaw as he walked, feeling the dull ache from yesterday when he’d went to visit Stark in his private lab and the man had shoved him into the driver’s seat of his Bugatti, kicked it all the way back, and rode his mouth until he’d come five times.

He got the feeling that Barton wasn’t really into all the fancy stuff though, and so it shouldn’t be difficult at all to get him off and still not have to ice his jaw that night. Once he’d reached the Agent, Barton gripped higher on the ropes and pulled himself so his ass came completely off the bar. Phil took the motion for what it was, a request, and reached out, yanking the S.H.I.E.L.D issue sweats and plain black underwear down his legs. Clint yelped as his bare ass came down on the cold metal of the bar and Phil grinned as he tugged off the archer’s shoes, stripping his clothing off as well and tossing all of it to the side.

Clint smirked in return, moving so he was sitting with no part of his thighs touching the bar and pressing his knees together tightly. Phil arched a brow and put a hand on each knee, pulling apart slightly and looking up when he felt immediate resistance.

Barton shot him a lascivious grin and wink and Phil chuckled, understanding what the marksman wanted. He hadn’t done this since high school, since he’d went through a bad girl phase and hooked up with a Goth girl who introduced him to whole new games, this one being a favorite of hers. Changing his grip on Clint’s knees, so his fingers pressed into the insides and palms fitted against knee-caps, he yanked the man’s legs apart, amidst the archer’s struggles to close them.

Shifting his grip once he’d spread the man as far as hip joints, even flexible ones like Barton’s, would allow, he held him in that position, licking his lips as the smell of Clint’s arousal hit him. Phil stepped forward and, without having to lower his head, which meant Clint had planned this perfectly, did his customary lick. As opposed to Bruce and Tony’s dramatic reactions, Clint re-acted more like Natasha had, whining low and arching, legs coming up to hook over his shoulders. 

It occurred to Phil that Clint was very much like Natasha when it came to sex. He’d probably never had sex with someone who actually cared about him. Frowning at the thought, he flicked his tongue over he archer’s clit, feeling hands come down and cup either side of his face.

“Mmmm, yeah, that’s good. You’re very good at that, Phil. You’re amazing.”

He arched a brow and licked lower, the copious amount of slick that had been there already coating his tongue as he swirled it. The fact that Clint talked during sex was neither surprising nor unexpected, but Phil expected him to have a worse mouth than Tony and to hear constant curses and filth while he was doing this. Instead…

“Ah, damnit, yeah, that feels so good. Can you…hell…Phil, can you lick deeper? Can I feel your tongue?”

Well, this Clint was almost polite, in discordance to his earlier statement.

But Phil was nothing if not adaptable.

He complied, hitching Clint’s legs higher on his shoulders until he could thrust his tongue in deeply, nuzzling against the man’s clit and feeling the hands on his face tighten in response, fingers momentarily digging into his jaw before the archer forcibly relaxed them. They stayed like that for a while before Clint’s whines and shifts became more frequent, and yet he hadn’t spoken since that last polite request. Phil knew something was up and pulled back slightly, looking up at the Agent and making a soft shocked sound.

Barton was biting down into his lower lip so hard thin trickles of blood were tracing their way down his chin and throat.

“Woah, Clint, knock that off. What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

He let Clint’s legs fall from his shoulders and reached up to brush away the blood, pressing a thumb below his bottom lip until Clint’s teeth opened, letting the abused flesh free. Phil winced at the bruised discoloration and tear where blood was welling, wiping away a spot as he nailed the archer with a stern glare.

“Barton. Status report.”

Hawkeye laughed, a tight, desperate sound that didn’t fit him in the slightest and shrugged his shoulders despondently.

“It’s nice, it’s really nice Phil, and I’m trying so hard to be good. What I say…during this, during sex, it’s not for people like you. Not for nice guys who hand me ice for my arms after a long battle or who make sure the coolers on the jet have my favorite brand of Gatorade. So just let me keep myself quiet and you can finish, yeah?”

Yeah, no.

“Agent Barton,” Phil said calmly, slipping under the man’s thighs and in one smooth move pulling him off the swing. “I want you to enjoy this. And if you’re bleeding because you’re biting through your own lip to be quiet, you’re certainly not enjoying it. You can be loud, you can talk, and you can do whatever you need to do to come. You said you wanted me to make you scream and I intend to do just that, but you need to first let go of whatever withholdings you may have about the situation.”

He balanced the man’s weight and walked to the small couch he’d moved in when he found that both Barton and Romanoff preferred to do their paperwork in his office rather than anywhere else, and putting them on the ground seemed rude. Phil lowered himself onto it carefully, only letting go of Clint when the man’s feet were stable on the cushions. 

He leaned back and looked at the archer, who had his hands on his hips and was staring down at him intensely.

When the man made no movement or spoke, Phil clasped his hands in his lap and shifted to get comfortable. He surreptitiously glanced at the clock as he did and relaxed further when he realized he still had over a half hour before he had to be somewhere. He could wait this out as long as it took for Barton to open up to him and set the tone that he wanted.

Clint cursed and shifted his grip, planting his thumbs on Phil’s forehead and pushing back until their eyes met.

“You sure you want it?”

“Clint, I’m a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D operative, and wrangler of the biggest bunch of loose cannons this world has to offer. If it wasn’t something I wanted, do you honestly think I wouldn’t be able to stop it?”

The archer’s eyes fluttered closed and when he re-opened them they were dark as night, the pupil almost swallowing the iris whole. He gripped his hands in Phil’s hair and tightened, just enough so that pain raked over his scalp in a burning rush.

What was the fascination with his hair with these people?

Barton tugged him forward roughly, slamming his mouth onto his cunt and Phil sighed into the flesh, tongue already licking deep inside the archer.

“Fuck, yeah, get your tongue nice and deep, whore. All you’re good for, just a nameless fucking tongue to get me off. You walk around here all quiet and un-assuming, like I didn’t see Stark riding your face yesterday. Bet if the other agents knew what you did you’d never have privacy. Just get fucking used all damn day long, a meaningless little toy to get others off.”

Phil shuddered at the words, bringing his hands up to cup Clint’s ass, raking his nails lightly as Hawkeye swore and bucked, getting slick all over Phil’s face from the action.

“Yeah, yeah, lick my clit. Fuck, you’re gonna be fucking covered in cum when I’m done with you. Wish you’d go out like this, walk onto the damn bridge with your face still slick and wet. Wonder what the baby agents would think then? You’re their fucking boogeyman, sir. They all try to out-do each other, wonder about what you’re hiding under that calm fucking façade. How do y’think they’d react if they knew you were so good at eating cunt you had the _Black Widow_ screaming your name?”

He couldn’t help but moan at the reminder of Natasha’s sweet taste down his throat, the sound of her voice while she screamed for more. Phil smoothed his hands down Barton’s legs, the muscles twitching and jumping from the effort of keeping the archer upright above him. Clint noticed his sound and chuckled, a dark roll that seemed far too low for the female mouth it came out of.

“Yeah, I remember that too Phil. Not gonna lie, I got so fucking hard listening to you two, to her beg and scream and moan for you. I jacked off, my back pressed up against the wall between our rooms, fucked my hand wondering what it’d be like to fuck your throat instead. You know I want that right? Have since you shot me in my goddamn leg then smiled and told me I shouldn’t have run. Wanted to pin you down and shove my cock so far down your throat you gagged and choked and told me to keep going.”

Phil yanked back just enough at the words to grin up at the agent, running a slow tongue over his lips and chuckling at how the man’s mouth fell open, eyes tracing the movement.

“I’m not opposed to the idea, Barton, especially if it gets you to behave better on ops.”

Clint moaned loudly and tugged his head back to his cunt, knees hitting the back of the couch near Phil’s ears, riding his tongue. Phil relaxed and let his happen, flattening and twisting his tongue but letting the man take control. Sometimes the best technique was to let the receiver set the pace, as opposed to trying to do one’s own thing.

“Yes, god yes, wanna do that. Wanna see perfect calm Agent Coulson dirty and choking for it. Wonder what everyone would say then? Wonder what Captain America would say if he could see his favorite fanboy on his knees, hmm?”

Phil dug his nails in reflexively to the thick muscles on the back of Barton’s calves. The idea of Captain Rogers seeing him like that…Phil couldn’t decide if it was terrifying or exhilarating.

“Mmm, yeah, sir, I like that. Hell, I’m getting close. You want that don’t you? Wanna have Captain America watch his biggest fan get throat fucked. Maybe he’d get off on it; there’s gotta be something under that boy scout face. Maybe he’d jack his cock watching me fuck your throat, watching all of us fuck your throat. Every single Avenger, and then, when you’re finally loose and not gagging anymore because we’ve bruised the hell out of your gag reflex, he’d take that big super soldier dick and cram it into your mouth. Shit, Phil, you’d look so fucking hot with your lips stretched around Cap’s dick. Wanna see him come on your face, bet you’d love that, bet you’d lick up every single- Ah! Fuck, Phil, fuck!”

Phil had gotten so riled over Barton’s filthy monologue he’d nipped the man’s clit, that little bit of pain throwing him over the edge as he swore and screamed and held Phil’s mouth to him until Phil thought he was going to pass out. He collapsed backwards at that moment though; Phil’s quick reflexes the only thing that caught him from tumbling to the ground.

Phil pulled the archer close, flexible legs winding around his waist, shoving behind him to cross as Barton leaned his forehead against Phil’s chest and panted. His hands stroked lightly over Phil’s head now, soothing away any pain that had arisen when he’d gripped tight at orgasm. 

They sat together like that in the silence, relaxing in the way old friends who have been through many experiences together do, Barton’s face still buried in his handlers chest and Phil running a gentle hand up and down his archer’s back.

*****************

Steve Rogers slumped against the wall outside Agent Coulson’s door, feeling his pulse beat on his cheeks, ears, and between his legs. He’d never both loved and hated his advanced senses more than he did at that moment. It was one thing to catch the Agent disheveled after the fact; it was another completely to hear him during.

And by the sound of Barton’s scream, Natasha, Pepper, and Tony really weren’t exaggerating his talents.

The soldier bit his lip and crossed his legs. Darnit, all he’d wanted to do was grab Phil a little earlier for their meeting, maybe offer to go for coffee to apologize for the rough way he’d brushed him off yesterday. It wasn’t fair to Phil, just because Steve was uncomfortable with his new body didn’t give him the right to judge the others or the people that they dallied with. But he’d seen Phil yesterday with his clothes askew, hair a mess and wiping the remnants of an orgasm from his face and it had shaken him hard.

If he’d sprinted back to his room, thrown himself across his bed and rocked against the palm of his hand until he’d been writhing in what he assumed was a female orgasm that was his business.

Steve had been running on pure instinct as he’d moved, not sure what to do. He’d just pressed the heel of his hand against where he could feel his heartbeat and let his hips move how they wanted, imagining Agent Coulson between his legs, doing to him what he did best.

Now he let his head thump back against the wall behind him. It was hard enough to ignore Tony explaining to a fascinated Thor just how good it felt to orgasm as a woman, now that he’d heard first-hand just how much Clint enjoyed it he was going to be even more curious. 

Plus, Clint’s filthy talk had given him a whole new slew of fantasies. He couldn’t ignore the fact that the idea of Phil on his knees before him was incredibly attractive, but he shouldn’t feel that way. This was the only man who’d treated him like he wasn’t an idiot for being at odds with the current century, who patiently explained things like boybands and Ugg boots to him without mocking him for his confusion. 

He heard banging from the office and footsteps moving towards the door. Steve jerked upright and took a few huge steps away before turning back and stepping forward just as the door swung open to reveal Coulson in its jambs, meeting his eyes with a wide stare. 

“Ah, Captain Rogers, I’m apologize, I was just on my way to meet with you. I’m sorry you came all the way down here for nothing.”

“No, it’s fine; I could use the walk anyways. Is everything okay? I thought I heard some banging around in there.”

Phil shook his head and pulled the door shut behind him, stepping forward with an amused look.

"Oh yes, the infamous 'Super Senses' as they're called, right? I was just going over some team-building exercise ideas with Agent Barton. Nothing too interesting.”

Steve felt his cheeks flush again at the reference. Yeah, a team building exercise was one way to refer to an orgy. 

“Everything alright, Captain?”

“Yes! Yes, fine, just eager to get to the discussion. Shall we?”

Phil nodded and gestured for Steve to follow him, a small smile on his face. Steve followed the Agent, mentally berating himself for having such thoughts. Agent Coulson was a friend, and even if he wasn’t, he hadn’t showed any interest in doing anything sexual with Steve, which made the other man irrationally irritated.

What did the others have that he didn’t? Why had Phil not approached him like he had Tony and Bruce and now Hawkeye? Steve narrowed his eyes at the man’s shoulders in front of him. He’d figure it out…somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve thinks Phil's the aggressor :/ Silly Captain


	5. Thor; And The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets his shot at the Agent's magical muscle, Tony Stark is an unrepentant voyeur (no surprises), and Cap finally steps up to the plate (with a little help, of course).

Phil relaxed back into the plush couch that sat in the Avengers main common area and shifted the paperwork that was balanced on one knee absently. He took a moment to look around, reveling in the relaxed atmosphere that was so very rare in their lives.

Of course…relaxed was a relative term.

Tony and Clint were arguing in front of the massive flat screen, hands on their hips and chests thrust out. Phil chuckled inwardly at the sight. Between Tony’s refusal to wear a bra and Clint’s tendency towards plunging necklines, they looked like the cover of a Playboy Special on warrior women.

Bruce and Pepper were curled up on the couch to his right, each leaning against a separate arm with their feet overlapping in the middle, Pepper leaning down to speak quietly with Natasha who’d stretched out on the floor in front of them. He only briefly glanced at Steve, sitting stiffly in the armchair to his left, arms curled over his chest protectively and legs tightly crossed as he watched Clint and Tony with disapproving eyes.

Movie Night at Avengers Tower had been started by Pepper, not Tony as many assumed, when she’d learned just how much all the others had missed out on as children. Clint and Natasha had been too busy trying to survive when they were kids to watch movies, Bruce hadn’t had the kind of household where movies were what money was spent on, Tony had always been too busy with his tech, more than half the movies were made after Steve had gone into the ice, and of course Thor wasn’t of Earth so movies were a foreign concept to him.

Where was the Asgardian, Phil wondered idly, looking around the room for the tall blonde. Thor was hard to miss, with his booming voice and loud presence, and Pepper had mentioned he always made it back to Earth for Movie Night.

“Hey, where’s Big ‘n Blonde?” Tony asked, voicing Phil’s thoughts as he, obviously having lost the argument with Clint, wandered over to plop down next to Phil, glaring at the marksman that was scrolling through titles on the screen with lazy swipes of his hand.

“He said he’d be back,” Pepper spoke up, stretching out her legs and smiling gratefully when Bruce pulled them to hook over his bent legs, absentmindedly massaging her calves.

“Mister Odinson is currently on his way up to the common room, he should arrive momentarily.” JARVIS said and Tony thanked him, stacking bare feet on the squat coffee table in front of him.

Sure enough, the elevator on the far side of the room slide open, revealing Thor inside. He strode forward, and Phil noticed idly that while in Asgard he’d obviously picked up a different uniform, similar to what he remembered the man’s female companion wearing back in New Mexico.

“Friends!” He boomed, and Phil really wishes there were any other way to describe Thor’s voice, but the man, even with a female voice box, truly did fill the room with sound when he spoke.

They returned the greeting as the man stopped just shy of the massive area rug, eyes scanning its occupants and finally landing on Phil, glee spreading over his face.

“Son of Coul! I have eagerly awaited your presence herein! The Man of Iron has told many tales of your prowess in the bedroom, and it is my desire to experience it as well.”

Phil thought absently that he didn’t know it was possible for someone’s face to turn that shade of purple without airway obstruction, as Steve sputtered and coughed from his seat.

“Aw, hells yeah. Forget movie night, Birdbrain, this is gonna be a better show!” Tony crowed from next to him as Thor came to a stop in front of Phil, hands on his hips and grinning down at him expectantly.

Phil resolutely ignored Steve’s choked words as he stared up at the god, keeping his blush down by force of sheer will. 

“If that’s what you want, Thor, then let’s go somewhere-“

“No! No, no, no. My house, my rules, and my rules say you can eat in the common room.” Tony broke in, tugging Phil’s files away and tossing them haphazardly on the coffee table.

“Tony!” Steve finally managed, standing from his seat. “You can’t have sex in front of everyone!”

“I’m not against the idea.” All heads whipped around to where Natasha was sitting up, curling her legs gracefully and leaning against the couch. Tony grinned at her and raised a hand in the air.

“Alright that’s two for watching the real-life porno, what about you guys? Bruce, Pep?”

“Why don’t I get a say?” Clint huffed, crossing his arms.

“Because I know you want it as much as I do.”

Clint shrugged at Tony’s words and went to settle himself on the genius’ other side.

“I’m alright with it too.” Pepper answered, and all eyes turned to Bruce who arched a brow and chuckled softly.

“I’m incredibly out-numbered here guys, but I can’t say that seeing if there’s any physical or emotional difference to Asgardian sexual encounters versus human wouldn’t be interesting.”

“Then it’s decided!” Tony stood and began to shuck out of his pants, stopped only by Steve’s high sound of alarm. He leveled a harsh look at the man from where he was bent over, one leg in the air as he attempted to strip from the skin-tight demin.

“Look, you can stay or go, no one’s going to glue you to the chair and pin your eyes open. But you are **not** being Captain Cockblock on this. So make up your mind. No one’s going to judge you either way.”

“Aye,” Thor broke in, looking over at the blonde who was white knuckling the arms of his chair. “We would not cast dispersions regarding your preferences Captain, in Asgard there are those who choose to keep their love-making to the bedroom and they are nay judged nor spoke ill of.”

Steve’s lips thinned and he relaxed back into the chair slowly, like at any moment a nun was going to jump out from behind a curtain and begin hitting him with a Bible. Tony grinned and finished stripping off his pants, throwing himself down next to Clint who had arranged himself on the arm to give the other three on the far couch a clear line of sight.

Phil swallowed hard at the idea of doing this in front of his childhood hero. The man seeing him afterwards was one thing, but to see him in the act was another. He shoved the feelings aside and looked up at the god who stood before him. He couldn’t tell Thor no, the man had saved his life in New Mexico and had followed after him like a lost puppy after he got out of surgery, trying to do everything from make Phil’s coffee to help him dress in an attempt to apologize for his brother’s actions.

“Alright, here Thor, lie down.” Phil indicated the spot next to him that Tony and Clint weren’t occupying with a sweep of his hand as the other came up to tug off his tie. Thor obliged, sinking down and allowing Phil to gently push him back with a hand on his shoulder until his head rested against the arm. Phil tossed his tie in the direction of the table and leant down, stripping the Asgardian’s surprisingly normal looking underwear down sleek thighs and shapely calves, dropping it to the floor. He pushed one leg up, hooking it over the back of the couch and pushing the other knee out until the god’s legs were spread as wide as they could go, showing off an already wet center that was, astonishingly, completely bare.

“Jeez, Pointbreak, you guys wax too?” Tony said from over Phil’s shoulder, ignoring Steve’s slight whimper as Thor’s head raised, a curious look on his face.

“Wax? Like candles? No Asgardian is born with hair in their genital region, if that is what you speak of.”

Phil heard Tony mutter lucky and shook his head before beginning to twist, preparing to settle in. A hand on the inside of each knee stopped him and he glanced down to see Pepper kneeling between his legs, a small smile on her face.

“I figure it’s not fair they’ve been using you hard all week and you don’t get much in return.” She offered teasingly as Tony fist-pumped, leaning over to attack Phil’s belt.

“Yes, yes, Pep you have _the_ best ideas, I swear. Genius woman, that’s why you’re the boss. C’mon Phil, let me and Pep treat you like our own personal lollipop.”

Phil raised his hips obligingly when Tony unbuckled his belt and pants, letting Pepper pull off his shoes before sweeping his pants and underwear off in one smooth move. He could hear Steve make another soft sound at the sight of his half-hard erection, the excitement of doing this in front of his hero winning out over the mortification. He studiously ignored it and buried his flushed face between Thor’s thighs, not even bothering with his customary stroke. Thor was a god, not a human, and borne to a warrior race. He was going to be loud, he was going to be rough, and he was going to be unapologetic about it.

Sure enough, the first thrust of Phil’s tongue had Thor grasping the sides of his head and arching, a long moan tumbling from his mouth. Phil echoed it when he felt a slick tongue start to slide from the base up while another latched onto the head and sucked hard. He spread his feet a little further apart, giving Pepper and Tony more room to work before starting a hard and fast rhythm of fucking his tongue into Thor’s cunt, noting that he tasted a bit sweeter than the others had. The god spoke in another language, tone still happy and warm, and rolled his hips against Phil’s mouth. He kept at it as Pepper and Tony licked up and down his cock, their mouths meeting once in what he figured had to be a kiss, the tip of him caught in between them, and causing him to buck.

A sudden warmth settled against his back, though it was only a light weight, and he relaxed at the smell of Clint’s scent, gun oil and peppermint, moving his tongue up to lick roughly over Thor’s clit. The man moaned and chuckled, hands holding Phil immobile there as he bucked and thrust with abandon.

“You should see Cap,” Clint whispered, a low tone that Phil was confidant even the super soldier couldn’t hear. “He’s still stiff as a board, but he can’t keep his eyes off your cock. Bet he’s wondering what it’d feel like inside him. Shit, I know I am. Feel so thick and hard, fucking into me. You know, maybe afterwards he’ll want his shot. Maybe he’ll be coy or maybe he’ll have gotten so worked up, he’ll just walk over, straddle you, and fuck your face. Mmm, bet you’d like that, right? Bet that’d make you cum. Not that it’d be a problem, Tony and Pepper look like the only issue with you cumming is who gets to swallow it.”

Phil moaned at the lascivious words, breathed directly into his ear. The vibrations must have reached Thor because he gasped and clutched Phil closer, shoving down on his head so that Phil could tongue his cunt again. Phil chuckled at his enthusiasm and complied with the unspoken demand, rolling and twisting his tongue to lick up every drop, feeling Thor’s walls start to quiver. He reached up with the hand that had somehow found itself wound through Tony’s hair and placed a firm thumb on Thor’s clit, thrumming it as he licked deep. Thor went off like a gunshot at the action, screaming and yelling, pulling Phil’s face close, legs spasming around his ears. He released Phil as suddenly as he’d clutched him, falling back in a boneless sprawl, panting at the ceiling. Clint immediately took ahold of his chin, pulling him upright and around so he could lick into Phil’s mouth, stealing a taste of the god.

A low moan shot through the slick sounds of Pepper and Tony still mouthing him and everyone’s heads came up to see Steve yank his hand away from between his legs, where he’d been rocking against it. He turned an even brighter red at everyone’s gaze and stood, turning and muscles tensed like he was going to sprint for it. He was stopped by Natasha, who had crossed the room so quickly Phil couldn’t say for sure she hadn’t vaulted completely over the coffee table. She gripped his shoulders and turned him back to the scene, moving behind him to physically block his exit and rubbing his arms soothingly.

“It’s alright to want, Captain. And at this time, it’s alright to just take. Do you want Phil’s mouth on you?” Natasha asked, and waited for what seemed like an eternity before Steve’s head bobbed almost imperceptibly. 

Phil flushed hot all over at the idea of going down on his hero, his cock jerking in Tony’s hand, who laughed and let go. The genius shimmied backwards, shoving Clint along with him, as Pepper smiled and stood from his legs, dropping a gentle kiss on his mouth before returning to settle next to Bruce. Thor swung his legs back together and, on shaky legs Phil noticed with a note of pride, walked to collapse into the chair Steve had evacuated. Natasha marched Steve over with gentle hands on his shoulders until he stood between   
Phil’s still spread legs, before releasing him and moving to perch on the arm of Thor’s chair.

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve seemed at a loss for words as he stood there, fists clenched and eyes glittering like sapphires in the light. An eternity stretched between them before Steve held a hand out haltingly, palm up in offering.

“Agent Coulson…Phil…can I,” the man broke off with a shake, as if he was snapping himself out of something before looking back to Phil, his whole face now a mask of determination.

“I want you to lick me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwwww. I know that's a crappy place to end it but I wanted to make sure this was obviously Thor's chapter, though the man himself didn't get as much one on one attention.  
> The next chapter will make up for it, I swear :D


	6. Captain Cockblock No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's turn finally, and the other's aren't going to just sit around idly either

Steve felt completely awkward as silence descended on the room and was about to turn tail and just bowl Natasha over when Phil groaned and reached for him, hooking hands behind his thighs and tugging him forwards. Tony whooped at the sudden movement, abruptly grabbing ahold of Clint and planting a smacking kiss on his lips.

The archer sputtered before grinning, pulling Tony backwards and settling him between his spread legs. Steve’s attention was quickly pulled as Phil rose from his seat, turning Steve with gentle hands on his shoulders and pushing him down onto the couch. He knelt down in front of him, spreading Steve’s legs with gentle hands and Steve was suddenly over-come with affection for the man who saw past the shield and cowl. The soldier reached down and cupped Phil’s face, tugging him up gently to press their lips together. Phil let out a soft sound of surprise before reciprocating, accepting the clumsy thrust of Steve’s tongue into his mouth.

They separated after a bit, Phil smiling gently at him before dipping down, settling himself in front of Steve with a wondrous expression. He tugged at the waistband of Steve’s workout pants, pulling them off his legs and putting them on the couch next to Steve. The agent then tapped a soft finger on the corner of Steve’s hip, atop the sensible white panties Pepper had bought for him.

“I’ll let you keep these on, if that’s alright?”

Steve nodded, realization dawning and bringing with it a flood of warmth. Phil was giving him a way out. If Steve was completely naked from the waist down and wanted to escape, decency would have him struggling into his clothes before making a break for it. With his panties still on and his pants right next to his hand, he could take off at any time without pause. He smiled down at the man, who was dropping light kisses on the insides of his thighs, working his way towards the ache in the center.

At the first brush of hot breath against the soaked material of his panties, Steve bucked and whimpered, unable to control the motion. Phil smiled up at him softly, before going right back, pressing kisses over the cloth until Steve’s reactions weren’t quite so drastic each time. His hand tugged aside the panties and he licked once, tongue dragging up the entire length. Pleasure shot through Steve’s brain and his hips lifted instinctively, following the source of it. Phil chuckled and kept at it; long, slow licks up and down at the same maddeningly slow pace.

Steve threaded gentle hands through the man’s black hair, taking care not to pull. He’d over-heard Pepper saying once that it was the most annoying thing in the world when a man pulled, and he figured it rang true for both sexes. The slow strokes of Phil’s tongue were winding a ball of tension tighter in his stomach and he shook his head, looking around to try and drag this out. He didn’t want to be the one to lose it in minutes, he was sure the others had lasted much longer.

Looking around proved to be a worse idea than keeping his eyes locked on the top of Phil’s head.

The first thing his gaze landed on was the sight of Bruce’s arm up Pepper’s skirt, muscles flexing as he moved. Their heads were bent close together, both smiling sweetly at each other as Pepper kept running a thumb over the heart rate monitor on Bruce’s wrist. Steve wondered briefly about the affection shining in their eyes, but let the thought slip away as Phil actually thrust his tongue inside Steve, making him buck against the man’s mouth.

He ripped his eyes away from the scene, writhing against Phil’s steady hold and looking around desperately. The sight of Natasha curled in Thor’s lap peacefully made him wince and look away. It felt too dirty to look at a peaceful scene while having this done. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted as Phil moved his mouth higher and sucked gently on something that made lightening shoot up Steve’s spine. He gritted his teeth and whined through them, rolling his hips instinctively to get more of the feeling. 

Steve crossed his ankles across Phil’s back and dug his fingers in gently; just enough to keep Phil’s head just where it was. He looked the only place he hadn’t yet, right next to him, and cried out at the wave of heat that centered right where Phil’s tongue was stroking at the sight.

Tony was relaxing back between Clint’s legs; his own hooked wide over them, and had shed his panties, leaving him bare and open. Clint’s fingers glistened wetly from where they were thrusting inside the genius, leaving him moaning and bucking as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and arched in Clint's arms. The archer’s face was a study in concentration but when he noticed Steve staring he quirked a smile, brushing a thumb above where his fingers sat, making Tony curse and tighten his grip on his own thighs.

“That’s what Phil’s got his face buried in right now, Cap. Feels damn good doesn’t it? I know you were outside that day in his office. Did it get you hot thinking about what I said? Thinking about Phil on his knees sucking your cock?”

Steve flushed at the words, legs twitching as Phil groaned against him and sent delicious vibrations over the flesh. Clint seemed to be waiting on an answer, they all did, and Steve opened his mouth, not exactly sure what would come out.

“Yeah. Got hot, got so hot thinking about it. But not just that…no, not that. Phil, wanna…I wanna get inside you. Wanna pin you down and have you, feel you around me.”

Phil nodded against his hold, seemingly completely on board with the plan as Steve heard Pepper whine and moan and looked over just as she grabbed Bruce and yanked him into a harsh kiss, body convulsing. As soon as her body settled, Steve looked away, back at Tony who was moving faster against Clint’s fingers. The genius finally slitted open his eyes and gifted Steve with a lazy, insouciant grin, spreading his thighs wider.

“God, I’d pay money to see that. See Captain America bend Agent over and work that thick cock into him. Maybe stretch him out for us, let us all fuck into him while Nat and Pep get to use his mouth. You want that right, Phil? Wanna be used and—fuck, Birdbrain, don’t stop rubbing my clit—taken by all of us. Be our kept pet.”

Steve was amazed to feel Phil nod against his hands and writhed, muscles clenching randomly at the thought of watching Phil take the others, knowing he’d been the one to stretch the man out first. The ball of tension that had been steadily tightening and tightening suddenly released at the thought of Phil lying across his lap, held tight while Tony rocked his body with hard thrusts. He screamed, distantly aware of Tony’s moan, and forgot all sense of manners, yanking Phil’s head closer, and babbling for the man to not stop.

He was just coming down from the high when Phil reached up and hooked two fingers inside him, thrusting deep and not letting the suction lessen from where his lips were fastened. Steve felt the ball form again, faster and tighter this time, but plateauing at the last moment, making him cry out and thrash around in delicious agony. He was almost about to forget all his training and sob in frustration when a warmth settled next to him and Natasha’s voice brushed his ear.

“Captain, image this for me, da? You’re covering his face with your cum now, but imagine how he’ll look when it comes from your cock. Thick cream dripping from his cheeks and lips, making him yours. Something that Steve Rogers owns in the modern world. “

The image, and the thought of something other than his uniforms and shield belonging to him, made the pleasure break the glass ceiling and he screamed once again, burying his face in Natasha’s shoulder and shoving at Phil softly when the pressure got too much. The man quickly withdrew and leaned back on his haunches, face slick and shiny under the lights. He cautiously gripped himself, wrapping his fist around the erection that was almost purple. 

Thor knelt beside him, wrapping an arm around the man’s shoulders and dropping his forehead to Phil’s temple. Bruce and Pepper moved to his other side, reaching out hands to make contact. Soon everyone was around the agent, all keeping contact with him, and leaving a space right in front of him for Steve.

Steve slid neatly into the space, tugging Phil’s hand away and replacing it with his own before bringing Phil’s hand back up to cover his. Realization dawned and the man began to move their combined fists slowly, caught up in the kiss Thor had tugged him into. It wasn’t long before their hands were moving quickly, slicked by the remnants of Tony and Pepper’s mouths and the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip. By the time Steve could see Phil’s whole body tensing in preparation for orgasm, each of the people surrounding him had kissed him and offered their thanks. 

All except for Steve.

When it was finally his turn, he wrapped his free hand around the agent’s neck and tugged him into a bruising kiss, more intense than anything he’d ever done before. He gave his thanks in tangling tongues and shared breaths, and he felt every convulsion Phil went through as he came, coating Phil’s hand and only getting a few of the hot drops on Steve’s. 

The man’s hand disappeared suddenly and Steve glanced over along with him to see Natasha licking the liquid away with neat little curls of her tongue. Steve blinked for a moment before raising his own hand to his mouth, tasting it as well and deciding the taste wasn’t something he would spread on his morning toast, but it certainly wasn’t bad.

Phil groaned and let his weight fall onto Thor, causing a spread of laughter through the group. Steve leaned back and considered the people gathered around, already discussing what to order for dinner as Tony had complained of being hungry, as if they all hadn’t just witnessed each other orgasming. Phil caught his eye and smiled sheepishly, and Steve felt an answering grin slide over his own face. These people, they were his family now. They were his team, his protectors, and the people he needed to protect. They were all special to him in their own way. With that thought he reached out and tugged Phil into a gentle kiss, grinning at the catcalls.

Alright, so maybe one of them was a little more special than the others. But what could Steve do? The man had belonged to him for years, the least Steve could do was return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy on first ever completed story! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, I certainly loved writing it and getting your responses along the way.


End file.
